


Is this real life? Roronoa Zoro can't sleep at night?

by xyeolx61



Series: Katanas vs Mantra [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyeolx61/pseuds/xyeolx61
Summary: You cannot sleep at night, your head keeps going back to the green-haired swordsman with the body of a God. You want to take a walk on the deck but you feel his presence on the deck. Should you go back to bed or keep on with your plan and enjoy the breeze of the sea?





	Is this real life? Roronoa Zoro can't sleep at night?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not my first fanfic as I have already upload some in my Asianfanfics page but it is the first one with an anime character and Roronoa Zoro as the main character. I haven't seen the whole anime as I have just finished the Sky Island Saga so please do not make any spoiler comments because I really am into the anime. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fanfic!! Thank you! xx

There is someone behind him ready to attack but you are sure he cannot see him coming. You run as fast as you can through the battlefield, trying to avoid any kind of combat as you know there is no time if you want to save him from a canon. He is still fighting with a large amount of soldiers and the thing is coming between the shadows. You push him hard enough to make the two of you fly a few meters and roll together on the floor as there is a huge explosion where Zoro was just one second ago.

He looks confused for a moment before he looks down at you to see if you are okay. He has ended up on top of you, his body protecting yours from the explosion. You can feel the heat of his body, the blood staining your clothes and some sweat running down to your shirt.

"Are you okay?" he asks with a low voice. You nod as an answer and he gets up immediately to keep fighting. "Stay behind me"

There are many marines coming to you but he quickly get rid of them with his katanas. You cannot stop looking at him battling with whatever gets on his way.

"Come on!" You run to him again as you feel how there are many coming your way. You can feel them just around the corner. "Where are they?"

"Just a few streets away, we need to reach the boat as soon as possible. The rest is waiting for us" you tell him as he keeps looking around.

"Run as fast as you can and tell me when you know someone is going to get in our way" You nod and start running to where the boat is but you can see how Zoro just go in another direction.

"ZORO!" he swears when he turns around and sees you running to the right and not to the left where he was heading. Zoro is one of the best warriors out there but he is not the best with orientation...

You two make a good team. You tell him from where the marines are coming and he just makes them disappear in a second with his katanas. You can already see the boat but it is not in the port, it has already shipped.

"ZORO!" You can hear Luffy screaming and before you know it, a hand grabs your arm and pushes you to the boat. You shout at the speed and afraid where are you going to land but a pair of arms protects you from falling on the hard deck.

"YOU STUPID!!! SHE COULD HAVE BEEN HURT!!!!" You hear Sanji scold the captain and hit him so hard on the head that you would have passed out. "BE CAREFUL WITH THE LADIES"

"I'm okay" you answer. You look back at the person who is holding you on his embrace and you see Zoro smirking down at you. "Thank you, Zoro"

You stand up embarrassed because the smirk is making you feel uncomfortable. He looks so hot right now and you are sure your face is blushing with just the thought of his arms around you. You have been craving for him since the first moment you saw him and seeing him every day, every moment is only making you fall even more for him.

"Zoro!!" Chopper runs to him and takes him arms as he looks at some deep cuts on his arm.

"It's okay, Chopper" he tells the deer with a small smile.

"Check if she is okay first"

"I am fine..."

"I think she hurt her knee when we fall back there"

"No, I'm..." You look down to your knee only to see it covered in blood. You don't even know how you got that and have not realized it before... how could Zoro have noticed?

"YOUR KNEE!!" Chopper shout before he runs to you.

"Does it hurt? We should disinfect the wound as soon as possible"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSSED TO PROTECT HER" Sanji starts shouting to the swordsman as Choppers pulls you to the cabin where he can take better care of you.

"IT'S JUST A SCRATCH, YOU MORON. DON'T DARE TO SHOUT AT ME" Zoro shout back at the cook.

"ZORO! SANJI!" Luffy calls for their attention before they both turn their heads to the captain. "I need to talk to you, Zoro"

Before you can hear anything more of the conversation, Chopper closes the door of the cabin just behind you and leads you to a seat to heal your wounds although you are feeling great, you can still feel his warm arms around you body and that's going to be enough for a few weeks.

~~~

You cannot sleep at night. You cannot think about anything but Zoro. It comes to your mind every image of him training shirtless on the deck, how he fights with his three katanas, all concentrated in his opponent... But you the images of him smiling and goofing around with the rest of the crew also appears on your mind and makes you smile widely. He is both adorable but scary and you really love that.

You suddenly feel something. There is someone awake at this time of the night and you already know who it is. You can feel his presence on the deck and you really want to see what is he doing. Maybe if you walk quietly, no one would notice. You slowly get out of the bed, trying not to make any noise as you walk out of the cabin. You can see him just in front of you, shirtless, with a heavy weight on his hands. It is not the best time to workout...

"I know you are there" he suddenly says. "You should be sleeping"

"I can't" you simple answer. There is no reason you should lie to him. You walk towards him and sit on the rail to watch him closer.

"Then there is two of us who cannot sleep tonight" he keeps lifting the weight with both arms. You are kind of amazed on the way his body stretches but you find the strength enough to answer.

"I can't believe this, Roronoa Zoro can't sleep" you mock him. He chuckles and puts down the weight to look at you. "Are you sick or something? Should I call Chopper to check on  you?"

"You are so funny" he jokes. "But I am happy because the reason why I cannot sleep is also awake"

You laugh at first but suddenly shut up when you realized what he said. You are the reason why he doesn't sleep? He must be joking. Why would you be the reason of his insomnia? He starts laughing and you go back to the real world.

"Who is the one laughing now?" Yes, it must be a joke to laugh at you. There is no other reason why he would say that. "But it is true, I cannot sleep because... y-you"

"What are you talking about?" you try to laugh. "You have been sleeping all day, that's why"

"No" he comes closer to you and put his hands on your tights before looking up at you. "I cannot stop thinking about you... About how much I want to... to..."

"To what?!"

As an answer, he just kisses your lips. He pushes himself against you, opening your legs in a fast movement to be closer to you. You are not sure how but he has an arm around you body and his hand is cupping your face so you are not going to escape from his lips.

They feel perfect on yours. They are plump and soft as you always have imagined and the way his hands touch your body are making your legs tremble. You keep kissing, his tongue reaching every inch of your mouth as his hands push you closer to his body. Are you dreaming? You must be dreaming. There is no way this is real.

His kisses travel down your jaw line into your neck. That's dangerous. He bites down on your neck harshly and suck on it, leaving a red print you are sure it is going to last for a couple of days.

"There is someone coming" you whisper under your breath. He smirks and takes you into his arms before he jumps and hides behind the mast. He pushes you against it, taking both of your arms on top of your head.

"Zoro!" You can hear Chopper cute voice calling for him. "Where are you, Zoro? It's freezing!"

"So cute" you smile but he shakes his head in despair.

"Why me?" he asks himself. He still holds your hands on top of your head with just one hand as he walks out of the privacy the mast give you.

"Chopper, go back to sleep. I am just checking if we are following the course"

"I don't think you are the best person to do that..." Chopper says and you can feel how Zoro is getting pissed off by the way he presses harder on your hand. You need to bite down on your lips to try not to laugh at the situation.

"Chopper, go back to sleep. It is an order" he says angrily. "Now"

You can feel him going back to the cabin, still worried about the green-hair boy but Chopper is soon out of your mind when you feel the other body's on yours.

"What is so funny?" he asks as he turns you around, facing the wood. He lowers one of his hands down on your body, making your skin shiver with his touch.

"One day I'm afraid we are going to lost you and we won't be able to find you" you joke. His laugh has some undertone of evil and you can feel the goosebumps on your skin with what is going to come.

"I'm so lucky we got you with your mantra power, right?" he bites on your shoulders harshly before his fingers press between your legs. "But I still know a few things" he whispers. "I know how can I make you scream my name"

With fast movements, he is able to rip your underwear below your small pyjama dress and find that sweet spot that makes your knees weak. He presses lightly, testing the effects it has on you before wetting his fingers with your own fluids. The pressure on your clit is making your leg tremble and you are not sure if you are going to be able to stand by yourself for much longer.

"I might not find the way back to the boat but look how easily I found this" he turns your head with his other arm and kisses you deeply, his tongue battling for the dominance of your mouth and lips. He keeps rubbing his finger on your skin, making you wet and a mess of moans and gasps.

"Zoro!" You cry when he slides one of his fingers inside you. You push yourself against his body and feel the hard bulge pocking on your butt. You have forgotten about that. Sex would imply seeing him naked... He keeps rubbing himself against you, his hardness growing with each thrust.

"Kneel" he commands.

You obey as he had some kind of spell on you. He rests his back on the mast and lick the fingers that were inside you just a few seconds ago. You are not sure what to do but he quickly answers as he starts undoing  his pants. You lick your lips at the sight of his body flexed and shiny under the moonlight, how the smirks on his face never seems to fade while he unbutton his pants. You gasp when he starts jerking himself off in front of you. You can keep your eyes off him and your body aches to touch it.

You start pumping him off with both of your hands, wetting your lips before engulfing it with your mouth. The grunts coming from his mouth are making you even more horny and you just want to keep listening to him. Your tongue circles his tip, giving him some kitten licks before swallowing whole in your mouth.

"Fuck! AH!" He pushes you against him harder and you cannot help but gag a little. "Fucking fuck me" he gasps for air and holds your hair as he moves his hips against your mouth.

"Zoro!" you can recognize Chopper's voice again and Zoro makes sure you two are behind the mast and he cannot see you. "It's really late and you are wounded" the deer says walking out of the cabin.

"Chopper! I told you to go back to sleep" the other shouts from the shadows. You keep sucking on him, seeing how he bites his arm trying not to make any noise. "Fuck!"

"Zoro! Are you hurt?" You can feel the other one coming closer to you two but that doesn't stops you from blowing him, you are going to make him feel a bad time.

"CHOPPER I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GO BACK TO SLEEP NOW I WILL GO AND THROW YOU OUT OF THE SHIP"

You can hear Chopper running back to the cabin crying and you are not sure if it is going to work or only make things worse as someone might come and scold the green-haired boy. You look up at him while sucking him, your tongue rolling on his length.

"I feel pity for him... he misses your heat in the night" you say but his smirks gives you the feeling you should have kept quiet.

"You know who I am going to feel pity for?" he asks as he makes you stand up and pushes you against the mast again. "You, because you are not going to be able to walk again after this"

Before he even finishes the sentence, he has pushed himself inside you. You grab a rope to try to hold back a loud moan and he bites down on your neck. He grabs you by your hips and starts thrusting hard into you, making your legs weak and tremble. He fills you up perfectly. You feel complete and full with his cock inside you and the way he rocks his hips against you is sending shivers to your whole body.

"Zoro!"

You moan a little bit louder but you don't really care anymore. He turns you around and hold your hands on top of your head. He uses the rope you were holding to tie them up and he stops to see his work. He smirks again and hold your legs on his sides before he slowly enters you, watching your face closely and smirking when you moan his name again. He looks down to your breast, covered in the thin cloth of the blue nightgown. He breaks it open to see your breast, smiling when he realizes your nipples are hard from everything that is going on. He licks one of them and watches for your reaction just before he engulfs it with his mouth, biting down softly before he lets go and search for your lips. He hasn't stop thrusting into you any moment, your head feeling already dizzy with all the pleasure he is giving you.

Still holding your legs around him, he unties the rope around your wrist and holds you closer to him so you won't fall down. You don't have any idea of what is he going to do, your mantra stopped working a while ago to prevent any kind of movement but you like this feeling. For once, you are not in control of the situation.

He sits down on the floor, his back resting on the mast and you end up kneeling on top of him, one leg in each side of his.

"Ride me"

Just by the way his voice sounds, a hard shiver runs down your whole body. How can he be that hot? Is he even real for God's sake? He put his arms behind his head, letting you see his huge flexed biceps that turns you on so much. You move your hips slowly, teasing him but you know you are not going to be able to stop yourself that much time. You hold on his shoulder and ride him fast and deep, feeling how he seems to get even harder inside of you. He wet one of his fingers and starts touching you, rubbing on your clit while you move your hips against him. You close your eyes, feeling the heat creating on your stomach.

"I... fuck..." he groans. You look for his mouth, trying to shut your loud moans but it is more difficult than you think, you have never experienced any pleasure like this before. "I'm cumming!" He says before he grabs your hair and make you look at him in the eye. You fill your insides hotter with his climax and that's when you finish, still riding him and his finger rubbing on your clit. He pulls you closer, sharing a wet kiss before he rests on the mast, his eyes closed and gasping for hair.

"I... " you try to speaks but words don't come out. "Woah"

"Woah" he repeats, his eyes closed and a large grin on his face. "I wanted to do that since the first time I saw you" he says. "Fuck but this has been better than my imagination"

"I agree with you" he only opens one eye and laughs softly.

"So you wanted this to happened for a long time too, eh?"

"Maybe" you stand up first and hold a hand out for him to grab it and also stand up. "You destroyed my nightgown and my underwear.

"Well... you look better naked" he smiles proudly and you cannot help but smile. "Do you want to sleep with me?"

You are surprised at his question. You didn't image Zoro as a guy who would want to cuddle and sleep with someone. Sex, yes, he is a beast but being all lovey dobey with someone... that's weird.

"Okay, so see you tomorrow!" he looks kind of embarrassed because of your silence but you cannot help but laugh.

"Okay, just wait for me, I need to change and clean myself" He nods, avoiding looking at you but your cannot help but smile at him.

~~~

You are wearing another short nightgown and a new pair of underwear because there is nothing much left to do with the others one. You happily dressed to see how Zoro would react but you realized you don't have place to sleep together.

"You are going to make me rip  your clothes and fuck you against the mast again" he says as he stands up.

"Where are we going to sleep?" you ask him. "I sleep with Nami and Robin, there are no more beds and everyone is in your cabin..."

"It's not a problem for me" he shrugs.

"Let's give it a try just for tonight"

When you walk in, you have to hold your laugh. Luffy is sleeping in one of the hammock but his head is down into the floor where a pillow rest, Chopper is on one of the lowest one, sleeping peacefully and Sanii and Usopp are sleeping on the floor with their head so close that if they move they might kiss. Zoro guides you to the further one of that mess. He sleeps next to Chopper which you guess is the quietest place in the cabin. He let his katana rest on the wall and helps you climb the hammock first. His smacks your ass while doing so and looks around to see if anyone noticed. He climbs just after, laying besides you with one of his arms under his head and the other one embracing your body. It is actually nice to sleep like that. His body his hot and feels nice in the dark night. Your head is resting on his chest and your legs are intertwined. There is not much room left in the small hammock but that's okay for you.

"Does the mantra work when you have sex?" he suddenly asks.

"Not when it is with you" you answer. It is the truth. It is the first time your mantra didn't work while having sex but you love it. "It was so overwhelming that it just turned off"

"That's good" he laughs. "I like having that effect on you"

"Meat~" you turn around to look at Luffy who is talking on his sleep. "I want to eat"

"Every night is like this" he whispers. "They never shut up, even in their sleep"

"It's funny" you close your eyes when you feel his fingers caressing your thighs under the blanket. You were going to speak again but he is already softly snoring. This man... how can he fall sleep so easily?

~~~

The first thing you find in front of you when you wake up is Luffy's face just a few inches away from yours. As an instinct, you punch him just in the nose because you were really scared to see him that close.

"Hey" Zoro calls for your attention and starts laughing. Luffy's nose is bleeding and everyone is in shock because of what you did. _Everyone._ You realized everyone was looking at you two in your sleep.

"I'm sorry, Luffy!" you apologize getting up but Zoro holds you next to him. "I was scared"

"What are you two doing here together?" Sanji asks as he lights a cigarette.

"Leave us alone" Zoro pulls you closer to him and hides you under the covers to keep sleeping.

"WHY DID YOU TWO CHOOSE THIS APE WITH SWORDS INSTEAD OF ME?!" Sanji cries out and Zoro jumps from the bed ready to fight.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING APE WITH SWORDS, YOU PERVERT!!"

"GUYS!!" Nami hit them in their head, making them fall on the floor of the room. "Luffy, you are the captain, what do you think about this?"

"None has anything to say about this" Zoro says as he stands up and crosses his arms. "It's has nothing to do with you"

"It's a good thing" Luffy says. "With her powers, she is the only one who is going to be able to find him if we lost him"

"YOU IDIOT!" Zoro insults the Strawhat. "THAT'S THE ONLY THING YOU HAVE TO SAY?!"

 


End file.
